Angel
by Physco Angel
Summary: Well tihs is an alternate universe thing. I did not like the charecter Brian so I didn't put em in here, instead I put Leon's Little Sister Angel. I'm no sure where this is going so bear with me plese


(A/N) I do not own any of the fast and the furious characters, but Angel is mine.  
  
  
"Mom please!"  
"No Angel, I told Leon to stay away from racing and I told you too! And then last night the cops hauled your ass in here saying that they caught ya racing! Remember what I told Leon?"  
"Yes Mom, but I have no place to go. Mom please!" Angel stood at an even 5'6" with shoulder length brown almost black hair. Her face was pale and flawless, from her bright green eyes to her plump red lips. She had a petite form, skinny but not too skinny. Her hips curved out perfectly and her chest was not small.   
"Angel, I told you once and I'll tell you again. Get in YOUR orange car, and get the fuck out of my house!" With that Angel ran to her room, stuffed some clothes in her duffle bag, then hurried out the door and into her car. Fuck her!   
The tires squealed loudly as she sped away. "God dammit!" She yelled to no one, then she picked up her cell and dialed her friends number. "Hey Will, you still have my brothers address"..."Ok thanks." Leon will help me out.  
"L.A. California." Angel whispered as she drove out of Texas and into Arizona.  
  
  
  
It was about eight in the next evening when she arrived at the house where Leon lived with his friends. She could hear voices inside. She knocked loudly, and noticed the voices hush. Then in a swift motion the door opened to reveal a man with tattoos up and down his arms with unruly brown hair and a beard. "What do you want?" His voice made her shutter.  
"Is Leon here?" She said, her voice soft and sweet.  
"Maybe."  
"Well if he is, tell him his little Angel got into some trouble. He'll know who I am." She said with shyness in her tone. He shut the door and went to deliver the message. Angel hears some one run at the door, swinging it open.  
"Angel." Leon held her close as people gathered in the doorway trying to see just who this "Angel" is.   
"Lee your cutting off my air flow here." He let her go and looked at her.  
"What kinda trouble?" Then he spotted her Orange Mazda RX-7. "Angel is that yours? Don't tell me you race."  
"Ya want me to lie?"  
"Did mom find out?"  
"Well first the cops got me while I was parked in a garage and they took me home, in cuffs. Mom went off and kicked me out. I don't have any money, and I was kinda hoping that I could stay with you?" Leon walked to look at her car and the group from the door followed. All except one.  
He was about 6'2" and very broad chested. His skin was a deep tan and he had his head shaved. Everything about him was chiseled. He leaned casually against the doorframe. "I take it you're his kid sister?" His voice was deep and thick.  
"Yeah, mom kicked him out when he was eighteen, hoping he wasn't an influence on me, but as you heard I ended up with a love for cars and a passion for that rush." With that said she walked toward her car receiving glares from one of the ladies inspecting her car.  
"You always loved orange." Leon said as she reached his side.  
"I was known as the Orange Devil by the others. Its my trade mark color."  
"Yeah I can tell." He said glancing at her clothes. She was wearing tight low-rise flared black jeans and an orange bikini top that matched her car. You could see her orange thong that matched her top. Her dark hair was held back by orange tinted glasses.   
"Well can I crash here for awhile?" Leon gave her a skeptical look. "Please Lee, only for a couple days till I scrape up some money?" She put on a puppy face.  
"How do you plan on getting money? I hope you don't mean racing. Its a lot more dangerous here."  
"If I can't race I'll get a job, Please Lee? I'm desperate." Leon looked over her shoulder to where the guy from the door was now standing. Angel looked at him pleadingly.  
"You can crash here, for awhile."  
"Thank you, thank you so much."   
"How did you get this address Angel?" Leon was once again skeptical.  
"I called an old friend that lives around here."  
"Do not tell me you called Will?" Angel shrank at his cruel tone. She nodded.  
"ANGEL!" She flinched. "He's trouble Angel, you know that. Now come on lets go inside." Leon swung his arm around her shoulders and led her inside the rest followed.  
Angel stood uncomfortably as the others sat. "The guy who opened the door is Vince, the blonde's Jesse, that's Mia and Letty. And He's Dominic, Dom for short." Leon introduced her to every one and then led her into the kitchen. "Sit." He motioned toward a chair and she sat. "Want something ta drink?"  
"No." He sat across from her.  
"Where's dad?"  
"A year after you left he took off. I started racing to help Mom out. I told her I was getting extra jobs. I dropped out of school and focused on keeping my car in good shape so I could win. Mom didn't let me explain when I got cuffed, so I came here."  
"Angel, I told ya to stay away from cars, especially after what happened to Frank." Leon looked down for a moment.   
"I know Lee, I know. But I can't help myself I love cars. That's all it is."  
"Not here Angel, this is about winning." Leon looked at her. God, my little Angel is all grown up.   
"Leon, I'm in this for the cars and racing. Yeah, winning is a plus, but it is not everything. You taught me that. That's what kept me alive. Please do not tell me you ignored that."  
"To survive you have to win." Leon looked around nervously. "Now about a job you can work for Dom at his store or his garage."  
"I'll take the garage."  
"Yeah I figured." Then he turned his head toward the living room. "Hey Dom, come in here for a sec!" Dom walked in. "When do you want Angel to be at the garage by?"  
"Ten." With that he walked out.   
  
That night Angel slept on Dom's den couch. She walked into the garage at 9:55, looking around at the different cars they had in there. "Hey Dom, what do you want me to do?"  
"Help Letty on that car over there." Angel walked over to where Letty was.  
"What can I do?" Letty glanced at her for a second.  
"Help me work on this engine, the owner will be here in an hour to pick the car up." Angel gave her a silent nod and started working.   
Angel worked until four then Dom allowed her to leave. She hurried home and took a shower. She put on a black pique tank dress that hugged her form in all the right places. Then she put on a black and white pair of retro-style pumps, that had open sides, a mary jane strap with adjustable instep, a peek-a-boo open toe, and a 1/4" platform and a 5" heel. She added some red lipstick, and threw on a black swing jacket that matched her dress as she headed out the door.  
Angel drove to a company that needed to hire a secretary. Lucky for her it wasn't too far from Dom's. Angel filled out an application and waited to be interviewed.  
At about six she was called in. A man sat waiting at a desk. He was in his early forties, and had a couple gray hairs. "Miss Cortez?"  
"Yes." He motioned for her to sit.  
"Now Miss Cortez, on your application it says you have no experience in business, correct?"  
"Yes, but I just moved here, and I was hoping to start a career in business." He nodded. "I'm willing to work hard, and I really need a job that pays well so I can get a place to stay."  
The interview went on. "Well we'll give you a call." Angel nodded and stood, shaking his hand. Angel drove home in a hurry.   
Angel only got two steps inside before Leon got in her face. "Where were you?"  
"Calm down I was out interviewing for a job."  
"What working for me ain't good enough?" Dom said from his spot in the doorway.  
"Well I need money and a lot of it so I can get a nice place, no offense but working in the garage is not going to get me much." Dom shrugged and Angel grabbed her bag from the floor. "Plus I'm going to need some more clothes." The phone rang, Mia answered.  
"Hey Angel, its for you!" Angel rushed to the phone. She talked quietly and then hung up. She went into the bathroom to change.  
Leon pounded on the door. "Angel, who was that on the phone?" Angel pulled on a pair of boxers and a tee shirt. Then opened the door.  
"That was my new boss, telling me I start next Monday. Any other questions before I go to sleep?"  
"Yeah, you still working at the garage?"  
"When I can, I will. Now good-night." With that she headed for the den. 


End file.
